User talk:Crimsonnavy
These are my archives, please refrain from editing them. August - December (2010) | January-February (2011) | March (2011) | April (2011) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 ---- Infoboxes I have a proposal. Currently, the infoboxes take up a lot of space on the page, and distracts from the content. I can, however, fix them so that they're on the side of the page, and replace the coding with the new one. I'd be greatly willing to do this, as I would love to help out. Also, it might be time to archive your talk page. --'BassJapas' 18:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty used to infoboxes and creation and whatnot. I'll make sure to ask if I need help though. --'BassJapas' 18:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it alright if I separate the infoboxes to different ones for the types. It'll most likely be easier and neater to use. And the edit screen won't look like an explosion. --'BassJapas' 19:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::My mom's forcing me to go to the store. But once I come back (10 minutes at the most) I'll replace the rest) --'BassJapas' 20:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Kinda both. Because the template as it is is really messy. --'BassJapas' 21:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know that. The PokéBox takes up the entire top of the screen. --'BassJapas' 22:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: It also appears in the same way in the oasis/wikia skin. --'BassJapas' 22:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :The wikia/oasis look, however, condenses the screen size, so the article content is pushed to only a few words per line as it is. And if this offends anyone, or this wiki, I apologize, but the way it is taking up the top of the page looks kind of bad. --'BassJapas' 22:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::A middle ground would be best. And I didn't realize that Bulbapedia did their infoboxes that way. I just thought all wikis did that. --'BassJapas' 22:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I figured out a way. If we could make the one that spans the page collapsible. It wouldn't be bad, and it wouldn't look bad either. --'BassJapas' 00:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Deletions :What is with all the deletions? Jello Rabbit 18:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Is my sysop progress still coming up, despite having a new account cuz I forgot my password after I reset them. Will I get them at the end of May or at November still? Jello Rabbit 19:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Even at the end of May I "May"be <- lol get them? Just seeing if you were quick writing my message. Jello Rabbit 19:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Project Nintendo edit please come to the beyblade wiki and i am here to adverce that the doors are always open for new users in beyblade wikia. Arbok article :Will you please unprotect it. It doesn't get vandalized a lot anymore like it used to and the Bulbapedia problem there is fixed... Jello Rabbit 12:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Template:EpisodeAppear I asked Gaehwasan if he could make a template for me and then I realised he's probably busy so I'm asking you as well and if you're able to do it I'll tell Gaehwasan he doesn't have to worry. (I've already informed him I'm telling you) I put the following on his talk page. "If you're not busy do you think you could make a drop down template (e.g. May's Pokemon) for Episode Appearances, using the Episode colour scheme in the Episode Guide. There'll be two columns: EP # and Titles. The colour of the row will depend on the Episode Series/Season, for example an Episode set in Johto would be Yellow. I was thinking it would be useful to put on Character Pages. Here's a table as a rough idea. Episode Appearances I reckon you'd change it to your liking to make it look Professional. Is it a good idea? Do you have time to make it?" (The text would link to the Episodes) So, would you be able to make it for me? I need it done A.S.A.P. and your an active user and your incredible at fixing templates. If you can't, don't worry I'll wait for Gaehwasan. I just thought if it's a good idea then I really want to use it for articles. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re-Naming Articles.